Home Away From Home
by KLAINEBOWED
Summary: When Burt doesn't wake up from his coma, Kurt is taken in by the Anderson family. He meets Claire and Blaine Anderson, and finds himself setting up people, attending Dalton Academy, and maybe even finding love along the way! Kurt even finds himself enjoying the Warblers as his best friends and even the super excitable Claire Anderson. Wevid, Niff, eventual Klaine. Thad/Claire ships
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I start way too many stories at once, but this just wouldn't leave me alone!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Chapter One

Kurt was very, very unhappy. His father was still in a coma for who knows how long. And now, just now, he had been told that he was getting put in a _foster home_. Okay, so maybe not a home specifically. But a _foster family_. The Anderson family was apparently one of the most popular families for this specific issue.

As Miss Wessle, the woman who had spoken to him and told he going to live with the Andersons, drove up the long driveway to the gigantic mansion that was the Anderson home, Kurt sighed loudly and wallowed in self-pity.

"Get out. We're here." Miss Wessle said. She walked around to the back of the car, popping the trunk, and took out two of the five bags that Kurt had brought. The front door of the house opened.

"Miss Wessle! Nice to see you!" A woman said. "And you must be Kurt Hummel! I'm Mrs. Anderson, but you can just call me Lily! Can I take a few of your bags? Then I'll show you over to your room." Lily smiled at Kurt, who nodded in response and handed her one of the bags.

Lily lead Kurt through a huge hallway, down to the very end. It was more like a small apartment, not a room. Lily had smiled and left Kurt all alone in his room.

"I'll send Andrew to come get you for dinner." She said, the slipped out of the room.

As soon as Lily left, Kurt took his bags and began unloading his things. This family wasn't near as bad as Kurt had thought it would be.

:_)(_:

A few hours later, there was a knock at the door. When Kurt opened it, there was a middle aged man who introduced himself as Andrew. He led Kurt to the dining room, and to a seat at the table. Kurt sat quietly, and stared at the table. What a nice table.

Suddenly, there was the sound of two bodies falling down the stairs. Kurt looked up sharply as a small girl came into the room, running like the wind. Not two seconds later, the most handsome boy Kurt had ever seen ran into the room. They both stopped at the exact same time and looked at Kurt sheepishly.

Kurt just stared. The girl was small, with hair the color of dark chocolate. Her hair was also quite long, so long that she could sit on it. She had dark brown eyes, and a very pretty face. She was wearing a white collared shirt and a plaid skirt. She had on white tights and a headband with navy blue and lavender stripes on it.

Her brother had black hair that was plastered to his head with gel. His eyes were hazel. He was slim, with an athletic build. And short. Very very short. He had on a white dress shirt, grey dress pants, and a navy blue blazer with red piping. His tie was red and navy striped.

Both siblings just stared at Kurt in confusion. Kurt stared right back.

"My name is Claire. Mom didn't tell me that we were getting a new person today! What's your name?" The girl - Claire - said excitedly.

"K-kurt..." Kurt responded uncertainly.

"I'm Blaine," the handsome boy said, "Claire and I are having a jam session later, wanna join?"

Kurt nodded. "I love music."

Claire squealed slightly. "Yay! So does Blaine! He's in his school's glee club. They're called the Warblers, and they're a capella. They have really good vocals! He's a tenor, and I'm not even sure what my range is. How about you? Do you like musicals?"

Kurt smiled softly at how talkative Claire was. "I'm a countertenor, and yeah, I love musicals!"

Blaine looked at Kurt and Claire with an odd expression on his face. "Wes, David, and Thad are joining us at our jam session as well. They're from the Warblers." He explained.

Kurt smiled. "Sounds great!"

Lily walked in and they ate, then there was a knock at the door. Blaine opened it, and three boys stepped in. One was Asian, one was black, and one looked a bit like Blaine, but with a different facial structure and skin tone.

All five kids walked up the stairs to Blaine's room, which was covered in pictures of him and his friends.

"So, Kurt, this is Wes," Claire pointed to the Asian one, "David," the black one, "and Thad." Claire blushed when she introduced Thad.

Blaine plugged in his iPod to a small speaker, and the opening song to Wicked started playing.

Everybody sang along, with Kurt and Claire able to sing the female parts, and they just had a good time. They had a pretty good time, but Claire went to bed before Defying Gravity came on.

As soon as Claire was gone, Blaine paused the music and scooted over to Thad. "So...uh...um...you an Mabel? What's going on there?" He asked.

Thad's face flushed and he hid it in his hands. "N-n-nothing..." he said quickly.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "I've only just met you two, and even I can tell that you two have crushes the size of the Empire State building on each other. So..."

Wes and David grinned at each other, and David whipped out a ten dollar bill to hand to Wes. Thad looked completely emberassed at that. Blaine stared at Kurt. They spent a little time staring at each other before Kurt finally blushed and looked away.

"Thad and Claire, sitting in a tree..." Wes sang softly.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." David sang a bit louder.

"First comes love..." Blaine sang with a grin.

"Then comes marriage..." Kurt sang, catching the boys attention.

"Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" All four singing boys finished.

Thad just buried his face to hide it from the mocking boys. They laughed, and Blaine turned Wicked back on.

When Defying Gravity came on, Kurt sang along to it happily, not even noticing the other four staring at him.

 _Something has changed within me_

 _Something is not the same_

 _I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game_

 _Too late for second guessing_

 _Too late to go back to sleep_

 _It's time to trust my instincts_

 _Close my eyes_

 _And leap..._

Kurt continued through the entire song, and when he hit the high F, Blaine actuall hugged him.

"Oh. My. God. You can hit a high F! Look, I'm sorry that your Glee Club has to lose you, but you'll be attending Dalton now. Mostly just to sing. Ooh, how I wish you could transfer. Right now. And win us absolutely everything..." Blaine went on fangirling over Kurt for a few more minutes, and Wes recorded the entire thing.

When Wes, David, and Thad left, Blaine walked Kurt to his room. He gave Kurt a good night hug before leaving.

Later that night, Kurt lay in his bed smiling. He was going to love it here.

...

 **YAY! Happy Kurt! Please review so I know that you don't hate this. Klisses for everybody!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Really not too much to say in this note. I don't own Glee.**

Chapter Two

Claire Anderson was small. She only stood 4"4 at her best. She only weighed 85 pounds,at age 14. Underweight, obviously, but she ate like a vaccum. She was also very fast on her feet. She ran a lot, especially to her brother. Her and her brother boarded during the week, at their respective schools, and came home every weekend they could.

About a week after Kurt had moved in, Claire had been called out of class. The teacher had said that they were unable to get a hold of Blaine. They also told her that Kurt was in the hospital with a broken arm and a major concussion. Claire didn't hear what they said after that, because she was already runing down the hallway to get to Dalton Academy.

Claire ran off the Crawford Country Day property and about ten or so miles to Dalton property. By that time, she was out of breath and wished that she had brought her inhaler. Claire stopped for a second, than sprinted at top speed into the school.

She burst through the doors with a loud _bang!_ as they hit the walls next to them. Claire rushed down the first hallway she saw, and noticed three people in a group. She recognized David immediately, and barreled down past the classrooms and bewildered students to get to him.

Right before she got to David, Claire tripped and went flying into Thad, tackling him to the floor. They both looked at each other and blushed. Then Claire remembered about Kurt and jumped up. Sh looked at the three boys frantically.

"Claire," Wes said with honest concern in his voice, "why are you here? If you wanted to g-"

"Blaine! Where is he? You guys, listen I need _help!_ Kurt is in the hospital! His arm is broken and I have no idea what to do! Where the hell is Blaine?!" Claire interrupted Wes with a loud outburst.

David's eyes went wide and he turned around and ran down the hallway to get Blaine. Wes and Thad tried desperately to calm Claire down.. they tried breathing excercises and plenty of other things for the five minutes that it took David to find Blaine. They were close, but Blaine came around the corner with tears in his eyes.

"Claire! Why are you here?" Blaine exploded. He looked more concerned than angry, which probably had something to do with his crush on Kurt.

"Kurt is in the hospital!" Claire shouted, grabbing Blaine's arm and running twoard the entry.

Blaine just followed her and ran to his car with her. "Where to?" He asked, frantic. He looked very composed on the outside, but Claire knew that he was falling apart inside.

"Lima Memorial Hospital."

Blaine typed the adress into his GPS and off they went.

* * *

It had started as a normal day for Kurt. He had gotten up, gotten ready for school, and left. He supposed that maybe going in the front doors of school wasn't the best course of action. seeing how him and the other glee kids, excluding the football players and Cheerios, always were careful to go in through the doors nearer to the kitchens so they weren't attacked and bullied. Kurt was worried about what would happen, but he swallowed his worry and walked on in.

When he walked in, an army of slushies bombarded him. Kurt had rushed to the first bathroom he'd seen, which happened to be the boys locker room. Just his luck, that he would walk into the very place where almost all of his tormentors planned and plotted. As Kurt washed himself off, none other than Dave Karofsky had walked in.

"Oh hey, fag! Ladies room is next door! Did all that gay glitter get to your head and confuse you? Make you forget that you have no balls?" Karofsky laughed with a cruel smirk.

"Ugh," was all Kurt had as a response.

"Faggot! Turn around and face me like the man you wish you were!" Karofsky yelled.

Kurt continued washing his face in defiance. He wasn't going to let the homophobic bully get to him, no sir.

"Fag! Now! Do what I tell you to d-" Karofsky was cut off by Kurt's explosion of anger.

"No! I don the have to listen to you, I hate you, now shut the hell up! Your idiot friends got disgusting, sticky slushie all over me!" Kurt yelled. Then Karofsky lost it.

Karofsky shoved Kurt into the lockers, then lifted him up by the collar. Kurt had expected a punch, getting choked, anything other than what had happened next. Karofsky kissed him. Kurt had been too shocked to do anything, then he started struggling. Karofsky had slammed his head into the tile, then twisted his arm until the loud snap was heard throughout the locker room.

He then kicked Kurt in the balls, and punched him in the face, breaking Kurt's nose in one blow. Blood spurted out and surrounded Kurt as he lay on the ground in pain. He scooted into a corner, hiding, and started crying.

Kurt had sobbed softly until Coach Beiste had walked in and found him surrounded by a puddle of blood in a corner. She had called an ambulance immediately, then checked his pulse.

Kurt didn't know or remember what happened after that.

* * *

When Lily Anderson went to work in the morning, the new boy in her house was the only thing on her mind. He was obviously having trouble at school, but hadn't said anything about him. She wondered if he was gay or not, like her son. Kurt was very kind and caring. He got along great with Claire, which was very important to Lily. Claire was a chatterbox and could be very annoying, but she was really a very empathetic, kind, and smart girl. Blaine had also seemed to like Kurt a lot, but he liked everybody and was very open to everybody he met.

But deep down, Lily was very worried. What if Kurt got hurt, and the school didn't notify her about it? What if he got so hurt that he died? lily banished the thought from her head and started working. She was an eighth grade teacher, and she taught math. She was a favorite among her students and fellow employees. All in all, she felt that today would be a good day. Boy was she wrong.

The dreaded call came around second or third period. Lily had her students taking a test, when the phone rang. Lily smiled and answered it. "Lily Anderson speaking. How may I help you?"

"Is this the Lily Anderson that is taking care of Kurt Hummel?" A gruff voice at the other end of the phone questioned her.

"Why yes it is! Did something happen to him at school? Do I need to come pick him up?" Lily asked worriedly.

"No thank you, ma'am. He has been admitted to Lima Memorial Hospital do to and event at school. He has a broken arm, a broken nose, and a sprained ankle."

"Wait what?"

"I said that he has a brok-"

"I _heard_ what you said."

"Thank you for your time."

Lily hung up, shocked, and stared at her class. She called up her best friend, and go to substitute teacher, and told her the details. When Miss Katiro showed up, Lily ran off to get to Lima Memorial Hospital as quick as she could.

* * *

 **Uh oh! I'm sorry for not updating sooner! The end of the quarter at school as nearing, and I really want to make honor roll. I promise I'll post more often soon! Please review, though. It makes me type faster ;P**


	3. Authors Note

**Hey guys. I'm here. So I'm sorry for all the time it took for me to write this, and it's not even a chapter. I actually have the next chapter written! But...I put it into. Writing app that COMPLETELY SCREWED IT UP!!!**

 **I had it all nice with the authors note in bold and the flashback in italics, and the page break symbols in place. I had the texts in bold and everything. But this stupid app took it all away. This app, which shall remain nameless, took off everything but the paragraph breaks. So if you guys have any tips or writing apps that are actually GOOD and not garbage like the one I used, please review and mention those because they would make my life easier and help me update chapters more often.**

 **Anyway, I really sorry about this, and I hope you guys can forgive me for this. Feel free to hate on me in the reviews.**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **KLAINEBOWED**


	4. Another authors note (really sorry)

**Okay guys, I'm not sure entirely what I want to do. So I'm gonna ask you. Do you**

 **A.) want me to publish the chapter, without any bold or italics or anything (it might be a little confusing)**

 **Or**

 **B.) want me to try and rewrite/fix the problem, which will most likely end up taking a really long time and not even be a very good chapter.**

 **Your choice!**

 **Klisses!**


	5. Chapter Three (its finally here!)

Well guys I've decided to post it. I am so so so so so unbelievably sorry. Thank you for anyone who has continued their interest in this story. I don't even have an excuse for why I'm so late. Feel free to berate me in the comments. :(

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

 **Chapter Three**

Claire was nervously wringing her hands. Her face was pale and her palms were sweating. She looked like she was in the verge of tears...probably because she was.

Blaine looked even worse. His curly hair was springing free from its gel prison, freed by drips of sweat. He had had to stop the car due to his hands shaking and himself crying so hard he couldn't see. Ten minutes on the side of the road, and Claire had almost driven them there herself.

When Lily and arrived, she took one look at her children, both of which were looking extremely concerned, and knew she wasn't just having a horrible nightmare. She rushed up to the admissions desk.

"Hello," the lady at the desk said, "how may I help you?"

Lily took a small breath to steady herself. "Um...I'm looking for a boy named Kurt Hummel. He's about sixteen, came in from McKinley High?"

The lady's eyes widened slightly, "Oh," she said simply, "he's in surgery right now. He has a compound fracture in his arm. His ulna, I believe."

Lily looked at the desk lady, clueless. What the hell was an 'ulna?' She sat down in one of the boring, beige seats in the waiting room. As she sat there, she thought about the last time Claire's face had worn that expression. She thought about the last time she was in the ER.

(Flashback)

Lily paced the room, anxious. Why had she allowed Blaine to go the stupid Sadie Hawkins dance anyway? She shoved a chair backwards in frustration. It was all her fault anyway. And now her beloved son was in the hospital because he had gotten stabbed at a school dance.

Lily was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Claire racing in, frantic, and all but grilling the poor receptionist on her brother's state. She didn't notice her until, that is, Claire slumped down beside her, fuming.

"Claire, sweetheart," Lily took her daughter's hand, "I'm so, so sorry. It's all my fault."

Claire flared up at her mother, chubby cheeks bright red from anger (and the fact that she had ran from cheer practice to the nearest bus station, which was about three miles away. But we don't talk about that.) "Yeah, Mom," she spat, "it is."

Claire ripped her hand from her mother's and stomped out of the room, heading towards the vending machine in the hallway.

Lily was shocked, but she didn't have time to dwell on it before the doctor came out.

"Lily Anderson? My name is Doctor James Law. I have news on your son's condition..."

(End flashback) 

This time, Claire seemed less angry. Well, that wasn't exactly true. Claire seemed less angry at Lily, and more angry at the jock who had done this to Kurt. She was kicking her feet, arms crossed, glaring at a specific spot on the wall and angry tears cascaded down her cheeks like tiny waterfalls of frustration and worry.

Blaine was shaking like crazy, though. He had his knees up to his chest, and his eyes were closed. His hands were gripping each other and shaking like a house in an earthquake. He wasn't crying, per se, but he was sniffling.

The doctor chose that moment to appear at the doorway. "I'm here for the parents of Kurt Hummel?"

Lily stood, and beckoned for her children to stay seated. They didn't need to hear this. She knew that while Blaine wouldn't exactly know what was, Claire definitely would.

The doctor had a neutral expression as he explained what had happened. "Some bullies at school beat him up. Well, one tilted his arm back so much that he has a compound fracture in his ulna. That means he has bone sticking out of his arm. He's going to need to be in a cast for five or six months. Visiting hours are over right now, but they start tomorrow at seven in the morning, so you can visit him then."

Lily nodded absently. She turned around and gathered her children, and they were gone.

When Claire got home, she immediately took out her phone and sent off a group text to the Crawford Country Day Cheer Squad.

Claire - EMERGENCY CHEER PRACTICE! i need to blow off some steam meet at my place in fifteen kk

The responses were immediate. Claire never called emergencies unless it was a literal life or death situation.

Emily - b right there boo

Maggie - np b there soon

Flo - ur gr8 b there

Hannah - oh sweets be right there

Stephanie - coming

There were more, but Claire didn't read them all. Instead she got up and changed into her uniform: a skirty dress thing (as she called it) with violet that started with a diagonal line near her chest. There was an white for the rest of it, and navy blue letters reading CCD across her chest showed it was her school's cheer uniform.

Now, usually the team didn't practice in their actual uniforms, but they did for emergencies. Claire wasn't sure if their coach even knew about their cheer practices that happened whenever someone was stressed. At least it wasn't an orgy.

Claire headed to the bathroom in between hers and Blaine's rooms to do her 'makeup'

Which was really just a fancy way of saying lip gloss.

She ran downstairs just in time for her cheer squad to arrive, and they all headed out to the back yard.

There wasn't much talking during warm ups. They did their splits and heel stretches in silence, each waiting for someone else to start a conversation.

Finally, Emily asked the question on everyone's minds: "So, why'd you call an emergency practice?"

Claire looked at the girls, her closest friends. They knew about everything in her life: about her brother being gay, her crush on Thad, even about her reluctance to agree to foster another person. They knew about her grudge against her mother, how she'd only started speaking to her when Kurt had arrived.

So why was it so hard to tell them this?

Claire took a deep breath, and began. "Well, you guys know how we were fostering someone, right?"

The group nodded. "Well, he's in the hospital now. He's got a compound fracture on his ulna, which is part of his forearm, and he's gonna be in a cast for six months. Six! Can you believe it?"

Everyone looked shocked. They all knew what a compound fracture was. After all, not all stunts go well, and they'd had more than a few girls end up in the hospital because of it.

Claire felt the tears come of their own accord, and she burst into sobs. And all the girls. Every. Single. One. Went and hugged her, some crying along with her. They knew that there probably wouldn't be any actual practicing today, after all, it was ten o'clock at night, but they had come closer as a team. And in the end, that was what mattered.


End file.
